


5 Times Sam Prayed + 1 Time Gabriel Responded

by SpartFarkles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, masturabtion, praying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartFarkles/pseuds/SpartFarkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 5 times Sam Winchester prayed to Gabriel and one time Gabriel responded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prayer 1

“O Captain and Leader of the armies of heaven...” Sam couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his lips as he flopped back on the bed and began undoing his jeans, knowing full well his archangel would be paying attention despite being...not there with him. He reached into his boxers and pulled out his already hard cock, stroking it slowly, but firmly. “Unworthy as we are, we beseech you without cease...” His grip tightened and his pace sped up as he imagined Gabriel listening to him, probably even watching him. He might have even moaned a little, but he’d never admit to that. “To surround us with your intercession and cover us beneath the shelter of the glory of your ethereal wings...” Sam’s voice hitched when he got to the last part, imagining himself surrounded by Gabriel’s wings. He moaned again, this time more for show than anything. “We bend our knees and cry out with perservance...” His voice hitched again, actually crying out when he spoke. He was close now. So close he wasn’t sure he’d be able to finish the prayer. “Deliver us from danger, O Prince of the Powers on high!” Sam yelled the words as he came, thick strands of cum dripping over his hand and down on to his boxers and shirt. He panted heavily, the smirk still on his face. “Amen.”


	2. Prayer 2

Sam stood in the shower, warm water flowing down the curves of his muscles. He was leaning against the slick wall, one hand lazily tugging at his hardened cock. “Glorious Prince of the Court of Heaven and most excellent Saint Gabriel...” The water helped his hand glide effortlessly over the skin. He moaned loudly, knowing the sound would get to Gabriel as much as the sight. The thought of Gabriel watching him sent a shiver down his spine, and he tightened his grip on his cock, moving quicker. ”First minister of God, friend of Jesus Christ, and favored by the Holy Mother..” He imagined Gabriel, wherever he was at that moment, watching him and listening to him come apart. He could visualize Gabe taking out his own erection and jerking off with Sam. Another moan tore out of him as he pressed harder against the shower wall. “Defender of the church and lawyer of man.” Sam’s voice was wrecked, cracking every few syllables. Half the words came out as moans. He was getting closer, so he brought his other hand down to slowly press a finger inside of himself, using the water to his benefit. He groaned at the mild sting and began to move his finger in and out while continuing to jerk himself off. “You favor our devotions and help me to love and serve you.” He threw his head back against the wall as he frantically jerked himself off, getting closer and closer to his orgasm. Sam knew that Gabriel would love watching him fall apart like this, only for him. “Grant me what I desire and ask for with this prayer, for the honor, glory and fulfillment of my soul.” His orgasm tore through him with so much force that he slammed his head against the wall and slid down. He came all over his hand and stomach, though the cooling water washed it away quickly. After a few moments of basking in his post-orgasm haze, Sam chuckled softly and smirked, feeling smug even though he couldn’t see the state Gabe was in. Once his body began to regain feeling, he stood up, turned off the water, and started toweling off. He smirked once again as he spoke in the husky tone of someone well-satisfied. “Amen.”


	3. Prayer 3

Sam grunted as he pushed the vibrator inside of him further. The gentle vibrations were sending the most delightful sensations straight to his cock. He knew he would last too terribly long at this rate, so he pushed the vibrator in as far as it would go. It left him breathless, and he had to pause for a moment to catch his breath again before he spoke. "Blessed Saint Gabriel, Archangel..." He let out a breathy moan as he slid the toy out of him almost all the way. "I beseech you to intercede for me at the throne of divine mercy." A groan slipped through his lips this time as he pushed it back in. "As you announced the mystery of the Incarnation to Mary.." His breath grew quicker as he increased his pace, continuing to move the vibrator in and out. Sam paused for just a moment to adjust the vibration setting, increasing the intensity. "so through your prayers may I receive strength of faith and- oh fuck...-courage of spirit..." He could help but pant as he angled the vibrator so it massaged his prostate. "And thus find favor with God and redemption- fuck- through Christ Our Lord." He was close, so close. Sam's head flopped back against the pillows and his back arched as he rushed to finish the prayer. "May I sing the praise of God our Savior with the angels and saints in heaven forever and -oh fuck, fuck...- ever." His eyes screwed shut as he came hard, back arching even more. It took him a moment to come down from his orgasmic high. The vibrator was still buzzing inside of him, too much sensation for his oversensitive nerves. Sam pulled it out with another groan and shut it off, putting it on the bed next to him so he'd remember to clean it off in a few minutes. His lazy smile spread across his lips as he looked upward, imagining the expression of his archangel right now. "Amen."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam couldn't even remember what set him off this time. All he knew was that he'd been sitting in the diner for the past half hour with his brother, trying to do research, while his erection strained awkwardly against his jeans. It had been something small, something that reminded him of Gabriel. But it was enough. Which is why Sam found himself in the stall in the bathroom of the diner, trying to quickly get himself off. He smirked to himself when he realized what would help him get off quicker.

"Archangel Gabriel," he began in a hushed whisper, careful to keep an ear on the door. His hand moved a bit too quickly, a bit too roughly, but the thrill of possibly getting caught and the thrill of praying to Gabriel made it incredibly erotic for him. "Please praise our Father for the gift-"

Someone entered the restroom just then, and Sam cut himself off by biting his tongue. He moved his hand up and down his erection as quietly as possible, trying not to alert the other person to what he was really doing. The other man used the urinal, taking his time, before thoroughly washing his hands. It was hard for Sam to keep quiet during it, but he managed to hold back his groan until the other man left the restroom. "The gift of His Son, praying, one day..." he continued, feeling himself getting closer. He grabbed a wad of toilet paper with his free hand as he continued to jerk himself off. "by His grace, we may- ugh- all be one...Gabe..." He came, catching all of it with the wad of toilet paper. His head leaned against the side of the stall for just a moment before he tucked himself back in and zipped up. The toilet paper was thrown into the toilet and flushed down. "Amen," he whispered as he walked out of the stall.


	5. Prayer 5

Sam pulled over on the side of the road, unable to control it anymore. The radio kept playing songs that reminded him of Gabriel. That, of course, reminded him of how much he missed Gabriel and what he’d love to do to the angel next time they saw each other. Needless to say, Sam was hard and eager to show Gabriel exactly how much he missed him.   
He turned off the rental car he was using and glanced around to make sure no one was going to pull over to help him before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. It had to be quick, because this was a busy road and sooner or later someone would stop by to see what Sam was up to. With his luck, it would be a cop.

“Gabriel. Thou dost behold the Glory of God,” Sam began as he pulled himself out from his boxers. He spat on his hand, moistening it just enough, before bringing it back to his cock. His deft fingers moved quickly up and down, wasting no time with anything more than was strictly necessary to make himself cum. He groaned and shifted so that his head was against the steering wheel, hand moving almost frantically.

“In heaven and bring grace from on high to earth.” He was already panting, the thrill of possibly getting caught once again heightening his pleasure. Cars continually passed by, causing his rental one to shake slightly. He twisted his hand slightly as he pumped his erection. The rough denim of his jeans rubbed against him, adding the bit of roughness he enjoyed during sex. 

“O wise Gabriel, Leader of the Angels, minister of God’s glory and champion of the world,” Sam moaned out, being a little louder than necessary to egg Gabriel on, who was most definitely paying attention. Precum was leaking out now, coating his hand and making it glide a little smoother.  
“Save and preserve those who cry to thee...” Sam moaned a little louder, feeling that warmth coil in his gut as his hand sped up. He was close and eager to finish. “Be our helper, and no one will be against us.”

Sam grunted as he came, a thick stream of cum dribbling down from the slit. He grabbed a tissue from the glove box and cleaned himself off before tossing the tissue out the window. His breathing was harsh as he tucked himself back in. His mind felt drowsy, but all-in-all he felt less tense. He allowed himself a moment to gather his thoughts before he started up the car again and pulled away, ready to focus on what he needed to do.

“Amen,” he said with a smirk as he turned the radio back on.


	6. + 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited end. Sorry it's taken so long, but I hope you enjoy~

When Sam had started praying to Gabriel that night on his bed right after he'd gotten out of the shower, he'd expected just to continue this thing he'd started and get off before going to sleep. What he hadn't expected was for the archangel in question to appear on his bed with a dark expression and darker boxers, the only thing which kept him from complete nudity.

“Gabriel!” Sam sat up and instinctively tried to cover himself, only to find himself pinned to the bed with what could have only been Gabriel's Grace.

“Sammy, we need to have a little chat. You see, I've been very busy, and it seems like a certain someone has been praying very dirty things to me,” Gabriel crawled up the bed until he was straddling Sam's hips.

Sam couldn't help but smirk. “So you noticed.”

“It's kind of hard not to notice when a very hot, very large guy prays while doing very dirty things.” Gabriel smirked and leaned in close to Sam.

“This sounds like a really bad porno,” Sam said after a moment. Gabriel smiled and winked.

“Just go with it, okay? Humor me,” he stage whispered, which made Sam laugh.

“Oh? Well did you enjoy my...prayers?” Sam rolled his eyes, but smiled. Gabriel when back to smirking playfully.

“Let me show you how much I enjoyed your prayers” He leaned down and kissed Sam like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Sam moaned freely, knowing how much Gabriel liked hearing him.

Sam rolled his naked hips upward into Gabriel's thinly clothed ones. It was Gabriel's turn to groan as he pulled away from Sam.

“If you keep doing that, Sam, we're going to have to skip the foreplay and get right to it.”

“I was already hard when you showed up, you know...” Sam smirked as Gabriel frowned, clearly at war with himself. After a moment, he snapped his fingers, his boxers disappearing.

“I know you like prepping me, but it's not necessary and I really just want to ride you while you're pinned down. So, to make up for it, I'll give you something special.” Gabriel closed his eyes and shielded Sam's with one of his hands as a bright light filled the room. When he moved his hand, two large golden wings filled the room. 

Sam wanted to touch them, and tried to move his hands to do so, but couldn't move against Gabriel's Grace. “Can I touch them?”

“One hand.” Gabriel let one of Sam's hand go free. Sam instantly moved his hand to card through the feathers on Gabriel's wing, which made the archangel groan loudly. Gabriel kissed Sam once again before positioning himself above Sam just right and sinking down.

Sam moan loudly and tightened his grip on Gabriel's feathers without thinking. Gabriel sank down all the way until Sam's erection was fully inside of him.

“Benefits of fucking an archangel, huh Sam? They can stretch and lube themselves,” Gabriel murmured before he began to move. It didn't take long for Gabriel to pick up the pace. Sam kept his hand in Gabriel's wing, carding his fingers through the feathers and marveling in the softness of them. “Keep doing that and I might let you have both hands.”

“This is amazing, Gabriel,” Sam panted out. His hips bucked up slightly to meet Gabriel's. Gabriel hummed in agreement and reached down to tangle his fingers of one of his hands in Sam's hair. “Fuck...”

Sam felt the tightness on his other wrist vanish and was successful when he attempted to move it. His hand instantly went up to join the other one in playing with Gabriel's wings. Gabriel threw his head back and moaned loudly as he continued to ride Sam.

“Are these your real wings?” Sam asked in between moans.

“Kind of. Extension of my Grace. My...fuck...my full ones would blind you,” Gabriel panted. He leaned forward just a bit and moaned even louder when he got just the right angle. “Sam, I'm not going to last long with you playing with my wings like that.”

“S'okay. I'm not gonna last long anyway,” Sam said with a lazy smirk as he moved his hands towards the base of each wing. Gabriel threw his head back and moaned loudly, which only encouraged Sam to tease that area even more.

Gabriel came hard with his head thrown back, one hand in Sam's hair and the other planted firmly on Sam's chest, right above the tattoo. Sam didn't last much longer and came inside of Gabriel. His hands stayed in Gabriel's wings even after Gabriel slumped to lean on Sam's chest, even though Gabriel was barely fatigued.

“You sure know how to show a guy you miss him,” Gabriel said with a tender kiss. Sam laughed.

“If this is the 'punishment' I get for praying to you while getting off, I might have to do it more often,” Sam replied once he'd caught his breath. His fingers were gentle now, soothing down the feathers he'd previously mussed.

“Hm, I might not leave if you keep doing that.”


End file.
